IGet Banned
iGet Banned 'is the 9th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 103rd episode overall.Title reference It premiered to 3.627 million viewers, making it the highest non-special episode in six months.Number of views Plot Carly doesn't let T-Bo in the loft after accidentally knocking out her date with a lemon launcher, destroying some things in her house, and coming over without invitation in the middle of the night to watch a movie about a Jamaican astronaut. Carly then goes to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam and find Freddie and Gibby there. They split up and Carly walks over to the counter to order a smoothie then T-Bo then tells that he banned her and gets her out of there by asking an employee to spray skunk spray all over her. Later at the loft, T-Bo calls Spencer and asks if he could come over and Carly says that he can't. Then Spencer tells Carly to talk to T-Bo and make up. T-Bo explains that the reason he comes to Carly's place often is because his time in the Bensons' home is unpleasant to him. Then T-Bo comes in the loft in the elevator and they bet that Carly can't stay at the Bensons' all night and if she can handle that, he would not come to the loft without asking and she could go back to the Groovy Smoothie. Soon, Carly has an over healthy dinner, she gets sprayed by a tick-gaser, and then Mrs. Benson holds a fire drill in the middle of the night and says that they will do another one soon on the same night. Carly could not take the craziness of living at the Bensons and tells T-Bo that he wins and lets him come over whenever he wants. In exchange, T-Bo lets Carly come back to the Groovy Smoothie. Subplot I Freddie and Gibby go to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Sam and Gibby tells the girls to get them Smoothies. Then Freddie tells Gibby that he should respect girls more and then they see two girls they may like and wonder how to get girls like that. Then two nerds come on their way and sit down with the girls. Then Freddie asks how those two guys and girls like that and Gibby comes to their table and asks them how. Then the nerds say that they're in a band and Gibby tells Freddie. Then Freddie comes up with a plan to impress other girls and they could form a fake band. Then both of them claim to be in a band to impress two girls. Sam and Carly go to the Groovy Smoothie and Sam talks to Freddie and Gibby and asks the girls why they are sitting with Freddie and Gibby. She then asks the name of their band and that's when they create a fake name called "The Floors." She then asks when they are going to play and they say that it was hard to book gigs and don't know when they will. So Sam says she will help them book their own gig. She books them a gig in the Groovy Smoothie when she talks to T-Bo about it. Then in the iCarly webcast, after Carly does her segment of making your own home-made smoothie, Sam tells Freddie and Gibby to leave the room. That's when she announces the gig of Freddie and Gibby in their new band in the Groovy Smoothie and says that there is no way they are cancelling. The problems start when they realize that their musical talent is limited. At rehearsal, their singing is not getting better and they start worrying. Then Freddie comes up with a plan that they could break up during their first gig to avoid public humiliation. The plan was for Freddie and Gibby to start a fake fight and Gibby tells Freddie that he would say something to give Freddie the cue to duck the punch and they wrestle around on the ground so people would pull them apart and then the Floors would be broken. Gibby doesn't follow the plan exactly and accidentally knocks Freddie out for real. Subplot II Throughout the episode, Spencer has a broken leg. He was warned by Carly not to wear roller blades in the shower and then he got injured. He realizes that his phone is in his cast when he was about to call the cops when he thought he heard foreighners when T-Bo came in the middle of the night. Then everytime he has to answer a call, he has to slap his cast in the thigh section so he could answer the phone. He also had trouble with the phone when his special doctor, Dr. Buttman calls and he threw his crutch to his room and struggled to get in there to talk to him. Trivia *This episode was filmed in March 2012. *This episode reached #2 on iTunes for Children's TV during its premiere weekend right behind Victorious' Opposite Date iTunes Rating *Dan voiced Dr. Buttmann, Spencer's "''other special doctor". *Carly gets sprayed with skunk spray.Miranda tweets about getting sprayed *The cast has mentioned doing scenes in their pajamas.Nathan tweets about being on-set in pajamasBoog!e tweets photo of T-Bo in pajamas *Singer, Dancer, Actress and Nathan Kress' girlfriend Madisen Hill makes a cameo in this episode at The Groovy Smoothie Photo of Madisen in the episode as one of the girls Freddie and Gibby are trying to impress. *Freddie plays the guitar and Gibby plays the bass as shown in this photo, although Gibby's bass has five strings - typically a bass guitar has four strings. *Both Freddie and Gibby are left-handed, however, they play their guitars right-handed, as seen in the photo. *Under pressure from Sam, Freddie is forced to invent the name "The Floors" for he and Gibby's band. This may be a reference to American rock band [[wikipedia:The Doors| "The Doors"]]. *A reference to Star Wars was made when Sam uses the Jedi mind trick on T-Bo. *This marks the second time that three main characters had love interests from outside the main cast (Carly, Freddie and Gibby), the first being IBeat the Heat (Carly, Freddie and Spencer) *According to Nathan, the "during" conversation (between Freddie and Gibby during The Floors' "rehearsal wasn't originally in the script. Dan added it in during filming because he thought Nathan said it wrong Nathan's iGet Banned "during" tweet *When Freddie and Gibby are in the Groovy Smoothie and are sitting, Nathan accidentally says Noah, Gibby's actor name. *Carly wears a ponytail again in this episode. *When Gibby tells Freddie that he would kill him in a real fight, this is a nod to iEnrage Gibby, where Gibby wanted to take down Freddie so bad. Gibby did not want to make the same mistake he almost made in that episode. Goofs *The freight elevator that serves the Shays' apartment and the iCarly studio has exterior doors on each floor that appear to be made of studded metal. It also has in inner door that appears to be a gate of green-painted wooden slats - this inner door should be part of the elevator car and go up and down with it. However in this episode, each time a shot is filmed in the elevator the inner door is missing. *Spencer has a cast on his leg because he broke it while wearing his roller blades in the shower. But he then proceeds to thump his thigh repeatedly and with considerable force, which would be expected to cause pain, yet Spencer shows no sign of pain. *After Carly tastes her smoothie and says she doesn't want to talk about it she puts the blue tumbler down on the table to the right of the glass blender top, but after Carly takes the camera and Sam is inviting people to hear the Floors play at the Groovy Smoothie the blue tumbler has moved and is now positioned between the blender top and the base. *While "The Floors" are rehearsing in the iCarly studio, Freddie tells Gibby that it is his fault they are in a fake band - but it was Freddie who first suggested that "maybe they are" in a band. Quotes and Carly enter the Groovy Smoothie '''Sam: Freddie and Gibby seated at a table with musical instruments, talking to girls Hey, look, the idiots got girls! Carly: I gotta go hit the rest room. Sam: over to Freddie and Gibby with the girls Why are you girls sittin' with these clowns? Girl: They're in a band! Freddie: not to blow his cover Shhhh-sure are! Sam: sarcastically Oh, they're in a band! And this band is called...? Freddie: looking around for something to name the 'band' with The...the um...The Floors! Gibby: Yeah, the Floors! Sam: sarcasm 'The Floors'! And where are 'The Floors' playing next? Freddie: We're not sure. It's not always easy to book gigs! Sam: Maybe I can help you guys book a gig. Freddie: We don't want your help! Gibby: Please don't help us. Sam: ' Freddie and Gibby are in a band. '''Carly: ' Oh my God. the webshow while Carly blends a smoothie they are making '''Carly: See? Anyone can make an awesome smoothie AT HOME! So it really doesn't matter if a very mean person unfairly bans you from your favourite smoothie place just cause he's mad even though what made him mad was totally HIS FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Sam: Carly won't need to add the anger boost! Sam: (to Carly, about Freddie and Gibby) Uh oh, I think I tickled their angry bones. T-Bo: Hey, I need $12 for those smoothies! Sam: ' You don't need $12 for these smoothies. '''T-Bo: '''I don't need $12 for the smoothies. '''Sam: ' These aren't the droids you're looking for. 'T-Bo: ' These aren't the droids we're looking for. 'Sam: ' Move along. 'T-Bo: ' Move along. the middle of the night, Mrs. Benson decides to have a fire drill 'Mrs. Benson: '''FIRE!!! FIRE!!! EVERYBODY OUT!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!! EVERYBODY INTO THE HALLWAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!! FIRE!!! ''the hallway '''Carly: '''What started the fire?! '''Mrs. Benson: There's no fire. Carly: 'WHAT?! '''T-Bo: '''Mrs. Benson likes to have fire drills... ''frequently. '''Mrs. Benson: '''Our time was 32 seconds, which means we'd all be dead. '''Freddie: Okay, this first song we're gonna do tonight is.... Gibby:'' him Hey! Hey, hey! '''Freddie: ' What? Gibby: Maybe I wanna intro the song. Freddie: '''I already started. '''Gibby: '''Well maybe now I'm going to start an argument. '''Ms. Benson: Carly with an industrial tick gassing machine You know how I used to give Freddie tick baths? Carly: '''Yeah?! '''Ms. Benson: '''Well, now I just use this industrial gasser! '''Carly: '''Industrial?! '''Ms. Benson: ''spraying Carly with the machine'' You might feel a powerful burning sensation! Carly: 'I do! ''onto the bed '''Freddie: '''Okay, listen; at the gig, like, before we ever play a song, you and I get in a fight. '''Gibby: I'd kill you in a fight. Freddie: Not a real fight. A fake fight. We argue, then you try to punch me, then we wrestle around a little 'til people pull us apart. I yell "I'm never gonna sing with that jerk again." And boom! The Floors are no more. Gibby: Ha, I love that. But in a real fight, I'd kill you. Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here. References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Videos